Ronald y la fábrica de caramelos de limón
by Griffinn
Summary: A Dumbledore le ha dado por iniciarse en la práctica empresarial comprándose una fábrica. Para impulsar su nuevo negocio, decide llevar a cabo una curiosa iniciativa.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Luces, cámaras... ¡acción!_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Género:**_ _Fantasía_

 _ **Película sorteada:**_ _Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate_

* * *

Una nueva mañana en Hogwarts. Los alumnos de la escuela de magia y hechicería se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, degustando el desayuno antes de empezar un nuevo día. Harry Potter comía su tostada con mantequilla y mermelada de calabaza, porque en el mundo mágico la calabaza estaba hasta donde menos te lo esperabas. Hermione Granger comía con parsimonia su cuenco de gachas. Y Ronald Weasley le pegaba un bocado a una pata de jamón.

—Nunca entenderé cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar un gramo, Ron —se quejó Hermione.

Ron paró un momento y miró a su amiga. Tenía restos de grasa por toda la boca.

—Hermione, ya sabes lo que dicen, hay que empezar el día con un buen desayuno.

—Sí, Ron, pero no con una pata entera de jamón.

El pelirrojo se disponía a protestar, pero de repente todo el Gran Comedor fue interrumpido por el director Dumbledore, que se había levantado para dirigirse a los alumnos.

—Queridos alumnos, tengo una noticia especial que daros. Veréis, como ya sabréis, hace poco que me he comprado una fábrica de caramelos de limón —todos los alumnos se miraron, extrañados. ¿Dumbledore tenía ahora una fábrica de caramelos de limón? —. ¿No os habéis enterado? Pero si hasta salió en Corazón de Bruja. Rita Skeeter le dedicó un reportaje a doble cara. Me sacó mi lado más fotogénico y… —la profesora McGonagall carraspeó — Eh, ¿qué? Ah, sí… Bien. Para promocionar mi nueva fábrica, he decidido invitar a cuatro estudiantes de la escuela, para que reciban una visita guiada por mi parte. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es… conseguir uno de los cuatro caramelos dorados que mañana se venderán en Honeydukes. Como sabréis, mañana tenéis visita a Hogsmeade, así que…

—¡Es el sábado! ¡Hoy es martes! —gritó un alumno.

—Eh, bien, bien… Pues el sábado podréis comprar los caramelos —se acercó a la profesora McGonagall y le susurró —. Cancela el envío para mañana, que sea para el viernes.

—No soy tu secretaria, Albus.

La subdirectora se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor, dejando al profesor Dumbledore sin saber qué decir.

—Está bien, les mandaré luego una lechuza. Qué carácter, mujer. Bueno, lo dicho, queridos alumnos, encontrar los caramelos dorados y los cuatro afortunados podrán visitar mi fábrica. Qué paséis un buen día.

Y con esto, los alumnos comenzaron a dispersarse para ir a sus primeras clases. Ron miró con lamento su jamón sin acabar, pero se levantó igualmente. Su mente comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo, visualizando caramelos de limón.

—Vaya, quién diría que el viejo Dumbledore tiene un lado empresario. Pero, ¿por qué caramelos de limón? ¿Acaso le gustan?

—Ni idea —comentó Harry con tono sarcástico —. Seguro que el hecho de que la contraseña de su despacho sea "Caramelo de limón" no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Cómo es que te sabes la contraseña de su despacho? ¿Te mandó Dumbledore otra nota privada para vuestras "clases particulares"? —preguntó Ron, también sarcástico.

—Pues sí, me la sé por eso, ¿vale?, por nuestras clases particulares.

Ron se detuvo y le puso una mano a su amigo en el hombro.

—No tienes que avergonzarte de nada, nosotros aceptaremos a cualquiera con quien estés saliendo, aunque tenga cien años —dijo, muy en serio.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó Harry.

Continuaron hasta su primera clase del día, con los caramelos de limón flotando en el ambiente.

* * *

El sábado tuvo lugar la visita a Hogsmeade. Los tres amigos, por insistencia de Ron, llegaron a Honeydukes. Ron se había pasado desde el martes pensando en los caramelos de limón. Pero para colmo, llegaban tarde, así que temía que no hubiese ningún caramelo de limón.

Entraron en la tienda, la cual no estaba a rebosar, como cabría esperarse tras la noticia que dio Dumbledore. Ron se acercó al mostrador.

—Hola, amable proveedor de dulces, vengo a comprar caramelos de limón. Estará al tanto de la noticia.

—Pues no, joven, como no me ilumines un poco con tu sabiduría, mal vamos —contestó el "amable" proveedor de dulces.

—Los caramelos dorados, por supuesto. Dumbledore ya se los habrá traído para que cuatro afortunados alumnos de la escuela puedan visitar su fábrica de caramelos de limón.

El amable proveedor de dulces le miró extrañado.

—Primero, de tener yo aquí caramelos dorados los habría empeñado. La tienda está en números rojos, así que no me vendría mal un buen pellizquito. Segundo, Dumbledore no ha pasado por aquí para dejar caramelos dorados. Es más, no sabía que ahora tenía una fábrica de caramelos de limón, ¿es que planea quitarme el monopolio?

—Pero… Pero eso no puede ser.

El proveedor se encogió de hombros. Hermione, por su parte, bufó.

—Ron, se le habrá olvidado. Cómprate unos caramelos sin más y vámonos. Todavía tengo que comprar mi crema exfoliante para los pies.

—Oh, sí, nos espera una tarde de lo más emocionante —soltó Harry.

—Está bien, deme cien gramos de caramelos de limón.

Al rato, los tres salieron de Honeydukes, Ron balanceando su bolsa de caramelos, sabedor de que ahí no había ningún caramelo dorado.

De repente, vieron a Dumbledore aparecer caminando hacia la tienda.

—Oh, oh, no, ¿era hoy? Culpa del alzheimer. Se me olvidó mandar el envío. Mecachis, esto hundirá el negocio.

—El dueño de Honeydukes ya ha dicho que no piensa tolerar que usted le quite el monopolio de fabricación de caramelos de limón, profesor —comentó Hermione.

—Me lo temía, ese bellaco… Señor Weasley, ¿eso son caramelos de limón?

Ron miró la bolsa de manera instintiva.

—Sí, pensé que tendría suerte comprando un caramelo dorado, pero como al final no hay… me contentaré con caramelos normales.

—Eso está bien —sentenció Dumbledore —, Muy pero que muy bien. ¿Sabe qué le digo? Le invitaré a visitar mi fábrica de caramelos de limón si me hace un favor.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Ron.

—Que me dé usted uno de esos caramelos tan ricos.

—¿No se supone que acaba de comprarse una fábrica entera de caramelos de limón, profesor? —argumentó Harry.

—Sí, así es, pero… ¿Te parece a ti que llevo ahora caramelos encima?

Tenía razón, visto lo visto. Ron, entonces, le dio un caramelo.

—Aquí tiene. Y ahora, ¿me llevará a ver su fábrica?

—Por supuesto. Acompáñame, está en mi despacho. Señor Potter, luego nos veremos para nuestra "clase particular" —dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Harry no pudo más que llevarse una mano a la cabeza mientras se preguntaba internamente cómo el director podía ser tan estúpido.

Minutos después, Ron y el profesor Dumbledore se encontraban en el despacho de este último.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a ir por la Red Flu hasta su fábrica?

—¿Qué? Ah, no. Mi fábrica está aquí.

Ron miró el pequeño despacho.

—Imposible. Esto es su despacho.

—Sí, sí. Mira, aquí está.

Destapó un gran objeto que había sobre una mesa. Era una especie de máquina con muchos engranajes.

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Ron.

—Es… mi fábrica de caramelos de limón.

Ron miró aleatoriamente al director y a la "fábrica". Primero a uno, luego a la otra y viceversa.

—Tiene que estar de broma… Eso es una máquina. No sé de qué, pero parece una máquina.

—Es una fábrica, señor Weasley, y hace caramelos de limón, ¿no le parece algo fantástico? Mire, se lo demostraré.

Accionó algunos botones. La máquina comenzó a hacer un ruido infernal, a lanzar humos y a soltar algunas piezas. Parecía a punto de estallar, hasta que por una ranura soltó una bola amarilla: un caramelo de limón.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¿conoce usted la diferencia entre fábrica y máquina de hacer caramelos? —preguntó Ron.

—Eh, pues sí, creo estar seguro.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, Ron mirando incrédulo al director mientras este miraba dubitativo a su máquina.

—Creo que me iré —comentó Ron.

—Antes de nada, ¿quieres probar el caramelo?

—Eh, claro, ¿por qué no? Sólo es un caramelo.

—Cuando lo pruebes, no volverás a experimentar un sabor igual en la vida, Ronald Weasley. A no ser que me pidas otro, claro está. De ser así…

—¿Quiere darme el dichoso caramelo?

Se lo dio y Ron se marchó. En cuanto se cerró la puerta del despacho a sus espaldas se llevó el caramelo a la boca… para escupirlo al instante.

—Le ha… Le ha puesto sal en vez de azúcar, ¡puaj!

* * *

 _Se supone que el género principal es el de Fantasía. Bueno, digamos que la fantasía está en el propio Dumbledore creyéndose cosas que en realidad no son. Eso vale como fantasía, ¿no?... ¿No?_


End file.
